A conventional boot or shoe provided for use in a roller skate includes laces tied on two side upper portions of a shoe upper for fastening the boot or shoe to a wearer's foot, causing a very inconvenient operation when wearing the boot to the wearer or when removing it.
Even though a buckle may be provided on a side portion of the shoe upper for clasping a strap or belt passing over a tongue of the boot or shoe for fastening the boot on the wearer's foot, the side-positioned buckle may be attacked or hit by an external force such as being striken in a hockey game or when falling down to collide a ground floor, easily damaging the buckle as positioned at a side portion of the shoe tongue.